


Weihnachten 1771

by Zhiaora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ein Hauch Feminismus, Freundschaft, Jamie der Wildhüter, Other, Schach, Winter in Hogwarts, ein paar heimatliche Gefühle, und Ängste
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiaora/pseuds/Zhiaora
Summary: Winter, 1771. Hogwarts versinkt in einem Schneesturm und Artemisia Lufkin besucht den Wildhüter Jamie für eine Partie Schach und ein bisschen Reden.





	Weihnachten 1771

**Author's Note:**

> Zu Artemisia: Sie ist (dem Canon nach!) eine ehemalige Hufflepuff und die erste weibliche Person, die Zaubereiministerin von Großbritannien wurde. Sie mochte Quidditch sehr gerne und es heißt, dass einige Mitglieder des Zaubergamots nach ihrer Ernennung ihre Ämter niederlegten. 
> 
> Und ich liebe sie. 
> 
> Der Text war eigentlich Teil eines Wettbewerbs auf FF.de von 2017? 2018?, der allerdings abgebrochen wurde. Die Vorgabe für das Kapitel waren der Satz "Jeder Tag ohne ein Lächeln ist ein verlorener Tag", sowie eine Rose.

Artemisia mochte den Winter schon immer am liebsten von allen Jahreszeiten.

Die durch die Kälte tauben Finger, die tränenden Augen, wenn der Wind zu stark ins Gesicht bläst, das Knirschen des Schnees unter den Schuhen, die leuchtend weiße Umgebung und die angenehm familiär werdende Stimmung im Schloss mit dem wohlig warmen Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hat schon fast etwas Romantisches an sich.

Aber als sie selbst durch den tiefen Schnee stapft, mit tauben Fingern und Zehen, tränenden Augen und dem ganzen Körper voller kalter weißer Flocken, die mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft geweht werden, ist sie sich plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie es wirklich romantisch nennen möchte.

Mit einem leisen Fluch auf den gefrorenen Lippen schiebt sie ihren Kopf ein wenig weiter in den großen Wollschal, den Professor Derwent ihr vor drei Jahren zum Abschied geschenkt hat. »Ein Familienerbstück. Im 13. Jahrhundert angefertigt.« sind ihre Worte gewesen und abgesehen von dem geschichtlichen und kulturellen Hintergrund des Schals, schafft es dieser nur minder erfolgreich, ihren Hals und ihr Kinn vor dem Erfrieren zu schützen.

Kurz wagt sie einen Blick nach vorne, kneift die Augen sofort wieder zusammen. Der stechende Wind schmerzt ungemein und durch den Schnee vermag sie ohnehin nicht, besonders weit zu sehen. So bleibt ihr nur zu hoffen, den Weg zur Wildhüter-Hütte in den letzten Jahren so oft gegangen zu sein, dass sie ihn selbst ohne eine klare Sicht finden wird.

Diese Hoffnung erfüllt sich kurz darauf, als sie ein paar Meter vor sich durch das Rauschen des Windes und das Wehen des Schnees die Stimme von Jamie, dem Wildhüter, etwas rufen hört. Ihre Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, das sich durch die Kälte eher gezwungen anfühlt. Ein paar Schritte, dann, endlich, hüpft sie leichten Fußes über die Schwelle der schon geöffneten Tür hinein in die warme Sicherheit des Hauses.

»Brrr!«, macht sie und schüttelt sich. Sie zieht ihre Mütze vom Kopf und ihren Schal vom Hals und legt sie auf den Heuhaufen neben der Tür. In der ganzen Hütte ist Heu verteilt und rote Kilts hängen von der Decke. In den Regalen liegen Pflanzen zum Trocknen und in einem Eck steht ein Terrarium mit einem Hinkepank.

»Was besuchst du mich grade heute, Buidseach*?« Die raue Stimme Jamies dringt an ihr Ohr und lässt ihrer Kehle ein warmes Lachen entfliehen.

James Robert MacKinnon ist ein kräftiger, großer Mann mit dunkelroten Haaren und dunkelrotem, wirren Bart.

Er ist schon seit einigen Jahren der Wildhüter der Ländereien und Artemisia findet ihn außerordentlich geeignet für den Job. Mit kräftigen Armen und Händen, einem wilden Blick in den Augen und Mut im Kopf übertrifft er den zierlichen Osberg, seinen Vorgänger, um Längen. Dazu ist James, genannt Jamie, seit er eine am See weinende Artemisia getröstet hat, ein guter Freund und sie kommt ihn wöchentlich besuchen – ungeachtet des Wetters oder jeglichen schweren Prüfungsphasen; das gehört für sie schon lange zum Schulalltag dazu.

»Heute ist ein fabelhafter Tag für einen Spaziergang auf den Ländereien zu meinem Lieblingswildhüter«, entgegnet Artemisia, setzt sich an den Tisch vor dem kleinen Kamin und hält ihre gefrorenen Hände zitternd näher an das prasselnde Feuer, das im ganzen Raum eine angenehme Wärme verströmen lässt.

Jamie sieht ungläubig nach draußen und schüttelt den Kopf. »Aye, Miss Artemis, das nehme ich dir nicht ab.«

Er belässt es dabei, schenkt ihr und sich nach einem kurzen »Wie immer?“ Wein in zwei Holzbecher, stellt sie auf den Tisch und setzt sich ebenfalls. »Waren deine Winterferien bis jetzt erfolgreich?«

Artemisia zwingt ihren Blick von den hypnotisierenden Flammen auf sein Gesicht und schüttelt zaghaft den Kopf. »Ich frage mich, was ich nach diesem Schuljahr mit meinem Leben anfangen soll«, murmelt sie leise.

Geräuschvoll nimmt Jamie einen Schluck seines Weins. »Aye, wolltest du nicht ins Ministerium?« Er spitzt nachdenklich die Lippen und gluckst dann. »Wolltest Zaubereiministerin werden, nich‘?«

Sie lacht kurz auf und greift nach dem Becher. Dass sie Wein zusammen trinken, ist eine ihrer Traditionen, seit Professor Derwent gegangen ist. Der Konsum von alkoholischen Getränken ist für Schüler zwar verboten, aber der neue Schulleiter Dexter Fortescue ist durch seine eigene Vorliebe dafür nicht so streng. Artemisia vermisst Professor Derwent. Sie war talentiert und sehr engagiert. Wenigstens wurde sie mit dem Trimagischen Turnier 1768 gebührend verabschiedet.

Artemisia behält den Becher in der Hand und streicht mit den Fingern, die sich wieder lebendig anfühlen, gedankenverloren über die Rillen im Holz. »Kommt einem aber ein bisschen lächerlich vor, nicht?«

Klonk – Jamie stellt seinen Wein mit Schwung zurück auf den Tisch. Er sieht plötzlich aufgebracht aus. »Aye, Miss Artemis, so nicht! Lächerlich ist gar nichts, was du dir in deinem Herzen wünschst. Sprich‘, was liegt dir auf der Seele?«

Während sie überlegt, wie sie darauf antworten soll, holt der Schotte ein Muggelschachspiel unter dem Tisch hervor und stellt die Spielfiguren sorgfältig vor ihnen auf dem Schachbrett auf. Schach spielten sie seit dem Beginn ihrer Freundschaft. Es hatte eine ablenkende Wirkung und forderte Geschick und Können.

»Ich bezweifle einfach, dass ich im Ministerium Chancen habe. Es wird regiert durch konservative Männern und keine Frau hat Einfluss«, spricht sie und nimmt ihm ein paar Figuren ab, um sie selbst aufzustellen.

Jamie streicht sich mit den Fingern nachdenklich über den rostroten Bart. »Hast du Dilys Derwent schon vergessen? Eine grandiose weibliche Schulleiterin mit Einfluss, aye. Beginn‘ du.«

Sie nimmt einen Schluck des Weines und schiebt den ersten Bauern nach vorne. Zaubererschach war ihnen zu brutal. Die Welt draußen war schon aggressiv genug, da mussten sich nicht auch ihre Spielfiguren körperlich bekriegen.

»Professor Derwent war ohne Frage grandios, aber ihr Einfluss reichte nur für Hogwarts. Im Ministerium hat sich niemand um sie geschert. Außerdem, Jamie, wählen alle Osbert!«

Jamie gibt ein lautes, missbilligendes Schnauben von sich und lässt seinen Springer nach vorne ziehen.

»Unctuous Osbert ist ein Narr. Eine Marionette einzig und allein von Septimus Malfoy, aye«, echauffiert er sich lautstark. »Der Großteil der Bevölkerung ist ihm gegenüber kritisch, weil niemand Malfoy zum Zaubereiminister wählen wollte. Glaub‘ mir, wenn ich sage, dass du eine wahrlich bessere Ministerin abgibst als Osbert, aye.«

Unsicher nickt Artemisia und blickt einen Moment lang aus dem Fenster nach draußen, wo die Schneeflocken ungeordnet umherwirbeln. Sie nimmt einen von Jamies Bauern vom Spielfeld und antwortet dann »Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen.«

Für ein paar Minuten sind nur das Knistern des Feuers, das leise Heulen des Windes und das Verschieben der Spielfiguren auf dem Schachbrett zu hören. Ab und zu ein erfreuter oder genervter Ausruf oder das leise ‚Klonk‘ beim Abstellen des Holzbechers.

Dann zieht Jamie die Dame auf B4 und erhebt seine Stimme.

»Miss Artemis, ich erzähl‘ dir jetzt eine Geschichte.«

Er nimmt einen Schluck Wein und Artemisia schiebt ihren Stuhl näher an den Tisch heran, um ihn besser verstehen zu können. Sie liebt es, wenn er eine Geschichte erzählt, er erfüllt in der Hinsicht voll und ganz das Klischee des erzählungsfreudigen Schotten. Vor allem die Erzählungen aus seiner Vergangenheit haben es ihr angetan. Aufgewachsen als Waise bei einem Bettler in den schottischen Highlands, hat er erst mit zwanzig Jahren erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Jahrelang hat er nach dem Zaubererschloss Hogwarts gesucht und es erst vor gar nicht so langer Zeit gefunden.

»Bei meiner Suche nach dem uns bekannten Hogwarts bin ich eines Tages an einem kleinen See vorbeigekommen. Um meine Flaschen zu füllen und mich waschen zu können, bin ich in dieser Nacht dort geblieben. Alles war friedlich, aber als ich mich zum Schlafen legen wollte, hat mein Pferd plötzlich begonnen, lautstark zu wiehern. Ich ging also mit Messer und Muskete bewaffnet nach draußen, um nachzusehen.«

Artemisia unterbricht ihn mit einem lauten Ausruf. »Schach!«

Sie klatscht einmal laut in die Hände und lächelt ihre Dame an, als wäre sie allein dafür verantwortlich.

»Aye, Miss Artemis, ein wahrlich guter Zug!« Er nickt ihr anerkennend zu und reibt sich über den Nasenrücken, während er seine Augen über das Spielfeld wandern lässt. Dann zieht er mit dem König eins nach rechts und fährt mit der Erzählung fort.

»Ich ging raus und dachte, als ich da stand und sah, was dort war, dass ich doch eingeschlafen sein musste. Denn...«, er legt eine Kunstpause ein und sie starrt ihn erwartungsvoll an. »...dort draußen stand ein Riese, mindestens zehnmal so groß wie ich. ‚Du musst träumen‘, dachte ich bei mir und habe fassungslos geblinzelt. Aber nein, er ist geblieben und hat seine Hand geschüttelt, in der er einen kleinen Menschen hielt.«

Jamie trinkt von seinem Wein und fährt sich mit der Zunge genüsslich über die Lippen.

»Der Mensch schrie und schrie, aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn da wieder runterholen sollte. Mein Messer prallte von der Haut des Riesen ab und meine Muskete traute ich mich nicht zu benutzen. Also, aye, habe ich den Riesen angeschrien.«

Artemisia zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen, aber ihr Mund weitet sich widerwillig zu einem breiten Grinsen bei der Vorstellung, wie der harsch aussehende Jamie einen Riesen von unten herauf anbrüllte.

Dann reißt sie auf einmal die Faust in die Höhe und jauchzt. »Schachmatt, Jamie, Schachmatt!«

Der Wildhüter stockt und betrachtet das Schachbrett, während er über seinen Bart streicht. Dann lächelt er warm. »Gutes Spiel, Miss Artemis, gutes Spiel!«

Er erzählt weiter.

»‚Herr Riese!’, habe ich gerufen. ‚Herr Riese, bleiben Sie jetzt ganz ruhig stehen und nehmen Sie diesen Mann wieder runter. Das ist ein Befehl!‘  
Zuerst dachte ich, er hätte mich nicht gehört. Aber dann hat er seinen Kopf geneigt und mich mit großen Augen angestarrt. ‚Herr Riese, hinab damit. Aus!‘, habe ich erneut geschrien, so laut ich konnte und mein Gesicht zu einer bösen Grimasse verzogen. Und der Riese hat die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, mit dem Schütteln aufgehört und den Mann sanft vor mir abgestellt. Überrascht, wie ich war, habe ich ihn nur entgeistert angestarrt, als er sich mit einem Schulterzucken umgedreht hat und weggegangen ist. Der Mann hat sich bedankt, ist ebenfalls weggegangen und dann stand ich da alleine neben meinem schlafenden Pferd und habe mich gefragt, ob ich das alles vielleicht nur geträumt habe. Aber mein Herz hat noch immer fürchterlich geschlagen.«

Artemisia hat während seiner Ausführung haltlos das Kichern begonnen und vergräbt jetzt ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, um die Tränen in ihren Augen zu verbergen. Die Vorstellung, wie ein ängstlicher Jamie einen Riesen anschreit...

Atemlos schnappt sie nach Luft. »Oh, Jamie!« Sie blickt ihn mit feuchten Augen, einem großen Grinsen und schmerzenden Wangen an. »Du bist fantastisch!«

Auf seinem Gesicht erscheint ein vergnügter Ausdruck. »Dann hat es funktioniert, aye!«

»Was?«

»Dich zum Lächeln zu bringen, Miss Artemis, aye. Du schienst mir heute so niedergeschlagen und nachdenklich und aye, weißt du, jeder Tag ohne Lächeln ist ein verlorener Tag.«

Artemisia wird bei diesen Worten ganz warm und freudig springt sie auf und umarmt Jamie. Sie wusste, es war eine gute Idee, trotz des Wetters ihren regulären Besuch bei dem Wildhüter anzutreten.

»Ich werde die Worte im Kopf behalten, danke«, murmelt sie an sein Ohr.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verrät ihnen, dass es langsam dunkler wird. Mit einem Seufzen tritt sie zurück und schnappt sich ihren Schal und ihre Mütze.

»Ich werde wohl schon gehen müssen«, meint sie und schüttelt sich, wenn sie an die Kälte und den Schnee draußen denkt. Sie setzt sich ihre Mütze auf den Kopf und hebt den Schal hoch, um ihn umzulegen.

»Warte noch!«, sagt Jamie hektisch und kramt unter seinem Tisch. Triumphierend taucht er wieder auf und offenbart eine rote Rose. Sie ist zwar schon etwas vergilbt, aber musste nichts ihrer Schönheit dabei einbüßen. Er steht auf und hält sie ihr hin. »Aye, damit du immer daran denkst zu lächeln.«

Sie nimmt sie, wieder mit einem Lächeln, entgegen. »Ich werde sie in Ehren halten«, meint sie und steckt sie in ihre Jackentasche.

Mit einem großen Schritt tritt er an ihr vorbei und öffnet leicht die Tür, sodass die Kälte von draußen kaum Gelegenheit hat, nach drinnen zu gelangen.  
»Aye, Buidseach, auf wiedersehen!«

Und mit einem letzten Blick auf James und das gemütliche Feuer tritt Artemisia über die Türschwelle nach draußen in die kalte, stürmische Außenwelt und macht sich durch den Schneesturm auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

*schottisch/gälisch für "Hexe"


End file.
